Look Out For Me
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: 50 G/E sentences from the 1sentence challenge at livejournal.


Disclaimer: Don't own

#01 - Walking

Elliot does a lot of walking, but he prefers walking with George after a rough case.

#02 - Waltz

Elliot never was one for dancing, but somehow, when they're alone in their apartment late at night, George always manages to talk him into it.

#03 - Wishes

George sighs when he hears that Elliot wishes he could kill perps sometimes, and he makes a wish of his own- that Elliot would get control of his anger.

#04 - Wonder

"No wonder you're so strong," George remarks as Elliot works out yet again, and Elliot smirks as he pins George against the wall, saying, "I'll show you just how strong I am."

#05 - Worry

George always worries about Elliot and his mental health, and he's aware that Elliot worries about him, too.

#06 - Whimsy

Elliot can only laugh as George mutters absolute nonsense, due to being heavily drugged for a dental surgery, and he pulls out his cell phone to record a video, knowing that George is never going to make him go to the dentist again after this.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

"If New York were to become a wasteland, would the government still-" Munch's latest conspiracy theory is cut off by George and Elliot walking in the room together, and Munch decides not to confront them with his suspicions yet, but he knows he will soon.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

"I don't drink, Elliot," George protests as Elliot hands him a glass, but seeing the look on Elliot's face, he gives a resigned sigh and takes a sip.

#09 - War

The Stabler's kitchen looked like a warzone, and Elliot and Kathy were still fighting, and the only thing Elliot could do was rush out and go to George's apartment for comfort.

#10 - Weddings

George glances at the invitation he got for yet another friend's wedding, and he gives a sigh since he knows he shouldn't bother asking Elliot to come as his date.

#11 - Birthday

George and Elliot didn't like to make a big fuss out of birthdays, because when they celebrate at home, it's always more than enough.

#12 - Blessing

Elliot looks at George and knows he's blessed, but he can't figure out a single thing he's done to deserve George.

#13 - Bias

"You're biased, Doc," Cragen accuses, and George gives a sheepish grin in Elliot's direction before denying it.

#14 - Burning

Their hips are thrusting frantically, and their moans and shouts fall freely, and they both feel the fire in their bodies as they move together.

#15 - Breathing

Elliot sighs as he rests his head on George's back, listening to George breathe, and he wants the moment to last forever.

#16 - Breaking

Elliot can feel himself breaking, and he wonders how much more he can take, and when George sits next to him, wrapping his arms securely around Elliot's shoulder, Elliot cracks and finally shows emotion in front of another man.

#17 - Belief

Elliot feels conflicted about his beliefs, but he knows that there's no way what he has with George can be wrong.

#18 - Balloon

George gives a smile as he hands Eli a balloon and Eli hugs him in return, and the look on Elliot's face is one he's never seen before, but it's the happiest he's seen Elliot and he wants it to stay.

#19 - Balcony

"So you're afraid of heights?" Elliot asks as he sits on the rail, and George glares at him before nodding and asking, "So can we go back inside now?"

#20 - Bane

"You're the bane of my existence, Elliot," George says, shaking his head, and Elliot looks at him confuedly before shrugging and walking away.

#21 - Quiet

Elliot knew how to be quiet in the bedroom, after years of raising kids, but George hadn't mastered the skill yet and Elliot had to smother the moans with his own lips, but he couldn't deny that he loved it.

#22 - Quirks

George and Elliot both had their fair share of quirks, but that didn't matter to either of them.

#23 - Question

George feels nervous when he questions suspects, because anything he says could set them off, but Elliot being by his side does reassure him somewhat.

#24 - Quarrel

Their quarrels always escalate to fights, but they always make up afterwords.

#25 - Quitting

There are days when they both feel like quitting their jobs, but they always manage to keep each other going.

#26 - Jump

Elliot is tired after having stayed up late, trying to talk a victim out of jumping off a building, and he falls asleep on the sofa almost immediately- and the lecture he gets from George the next day, about stressing himself out, makes him feel loved as much as it annoys him.

#27 - Jester

Elliot sighs when he hears Munch make another ill-timed joke about his relationship with George, and he can't help but wish they didn't know.

#28 - Jousting

George and Elliot walk around the Renaissance fair, Elliot feeling bored, but George's interest in history encourages Elliot to wait it out.

#29 - Jewel

George was a romantic person at heart, but Elliot wasn't, and George knows that if he made some romantic analogy about Elliot's eyes being jewel-like, Elliot would be more uncomfortable than touched.

#30 - Just

After their years working for special victims, neither of them could say they thought the world was just anymore, but they did feel something was fair when they found each other.

#31 - Smirk

Elliot wouldn't admit it to him, but he adored George's signature smirk.

#32 - Sorrow

Elliot's face is lined with sorrow as he watches the abused child break down crying in the child interview room, and George sighs, knowing Elliot will need his help later.

#33 - Stupidity

Elliot sighs as he sits down next to George in the hospital room, and he knows that if it wasn't for his stupidity, George wouldn't have been attacked.

#34 - Serenade

George sighs, listening to the music on his radio, and even though Elliot never liked classical music before, he enjoys the sound of the serenade.

#35 - Sarcasm

Elliot and George had been in a battle of wills, throwing sarcastic comments at each other, when Elliot suddenly kissed George, and their argument was soon forgotten.

#36 - Sordid

George sometimes worries that Elliot thinks their relationship is wrong, and he worries that Elliot would be happier with Kathy, but Elliot always tells him that he wants him, not Kathy.

#37 - Soliloquy

"I wonder what George is doing?" Elliot mutters to himself when he sits down, and he's surprised to find that George is home already, and George smirks as he replies, "Calling his lover crazy for talking to himself."

#38 - Sojourn

At first, Elliot had said that he was just staying with George while he waited to find a new apartment, but everyone had quickly figured out it was a lie, because Elliot would have lived on the street before living with George- and that left only one explanation.

#39 - Share

"I can't share you, Elliot," George says, shaking his head, and Elliot sighs, knowing he needs to finalize his divorce with Kathy soon.

#40 - Solitary

Elliot smiles softly as he walks to George's office, and knows that George is the solitary reason why he's even here this late.

#41 - Nowhere

Elliot used to feel like he had nowhere to go, but now he knows that's false, because he has George.

#42 - Neutral

"It's my job to stay neutral," George says as Elliot expresses his worry about being judged, and Elliot reluctantly begins to open up, and true to his word, George doesn't judge him.

#43 - Nuance

Elliot had never appreciated the nuance psychoanalyzing someone required, and George often wishes that Elliot did.

#44 - Near

George loves when Elliot stays near him, because it always makes him feel safe.

#45 - Natural

"That's good," George pants as Elliot's fingers wrap around him, and Elliot grins as he replies, "Looks like I'm a natural."

#46 - Horizon

George knows that once he and Elliot adjust to their relationship, good things will be on the horizon, but it's still hard to stick with Elliot when he constantly lashes out at him.

#47 - Valiant

Elliot puts up a valiant fight against his anger when the suspect attacks George, but in the end he loses, and he pummels the suspect before walking to George and helping him stand.

#48 - Virtuous

Elliot knows that George is much more virtuous than him, and he feels guilty that he always shouts at him.

#49 - Victory

George feels accomplished when he and Elliot finish moving in together, and he feels a sense of contentment knowing that they'll be happy together.

#50 - Defeat

Elliot felt defeated every night, trying to come to terms with his attraction for George, but once he got together with George, it wasn't long before the feeling stopped.


End file.
